This invention relates to new 11.beta.-phenyl-estradienes, processes for their manufacture and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
11.beta.-phenyl estradienes are already known. Thus, for example 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propinyl- and -ethynyl-4,9(10)estradienes are described in European Patent Application No. 82400025.1 (Publication No. 0 057 115) and U.S. patent specification Nos. 4,386,085 and 4,447,424 as well as 1162 -phenyl-17.alpha.-(3-hydroxypropyl)-4,9(10)-estradienes in European Patent Application No. 84101721.3 (Publication No. 0 116 974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,401). These compounds have a strong affinity for gestagen receptors without themselves possessing gestagenic activity. They are competitive antagonists of progesterone (antigestagens) and are suitable for inducing abortion since they displace from the receptor the progesterone required to maintain pregnancy. They are therefore valuable and interesting with regard to their use in postcoital fertility control.
They can also be used for treatment of hormonal irregularities, to induce menstruation and to induce birth.
The compounds set out in European Patent Application No. 84101721.3 also have anti-mineral-corticoid effects in addition to their antigestagenic properties.
On the other hand, the 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propinyl- and -ethinyl-4,9(10)-estradienes first mentioned also display antiglucocorticoid activity and can thus be used as pharmaceuticals for therapy of corticoid-induced disorders (glaucoma) and to control side effects that occur during long-term treatment with glucocorticoids (Cushing's syndrome). They therefore also make it possible to control disorders due to a supersecretion of glucocorticoids, above all adipositas, arteriosclerosis, osteoporosis, diabetes and insomnia.